The North Wind Flows
by The Overlord's 8th Bride
Summary: I was once a regular human with human problems. Unfortunately, my life was taken from me and placed in a while new world as a completely different species.
1. chapter 1

**_Okay guys before you come after me for not updating my other stories I would like to inform you all that the usb that had all my plot information for the stories has gotten destroyed by my boxer. He's an angel but when he feels like he's not getting enough love he starts chewing things and whining and unfortunately I had left the usb on the table with the strap hanging off of the edge and he saw it, I'm sure you can picture what had happened after that either way I am unable to recall what I had planned so until I'm hit with the drive I cannot write anything. Believe me, I have tried. I forced myself to write and it came out so poorly written I deleted it immediately. Let this serve as a lesson to those of you thinking about writing a story, never force yourself when your muse is gone. So until my muses return from their very long vacation I'll write out this story. This muse has been with me for a very long time and has yet to leave so you best believe I'm gonna write as much as I can before it joins its siblings on vacation (rest of AN on the bottom)._**

\--Hallo I am a line--

The day I died was just like every other ordinary day. I woke up, hit the snooze button a few times before eventually dragging my body out of the warm embrace of my bed and blanket.

I stumbled over to the bathroom and did my usual routine of using the toilet,brushing my teeth, and combing my curly black hair. I spent a few seconds after I finished with my hair inspecting the bags I could see forming below my milk chocolate colored eyes. I sighed before opening the mirror cabinet and removing my makeup.

After 15 minutes I finished applying my foundation, used liquid eyeliner to give myself some wings, gave my already long eyelashes some more volume and coated my lips in a light layer of lip gloss.

Finally content with my appearance I walked back to my room and pulled on my scrubs and shoes. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the lunchbox I had prepared last night as well as a water bottle before grabbing my wallet and badge. I was all set to head to the bus stop before I remembered I hadn't grabbed my cellphone.

Quickly walking back to my room I grabbed it as well as some ear buds. After shoving both items into my pockets I grabbed an apple as I walked back through the kitchen.

Once again just as I was about to walk out my door I hesitated. There was no reason as to why I stopped seeing as how I had all my items with me, but none the less I had a horrible feeling my stomach.

Oh how I wish I had listened to my instincts. I should have called in sick, made up a lie about a family member dying, anything to have been able to stay home.

Alas though it was not meant to be, and I continued on my way although significantly more paranoid. I finally made it to the bus stop and leaned up against the pole while listening to the chatter of those around me. I nodded at the familiar faces and smiled at the unknown ones. After a few minutes the bus pulled up on time for once. We lined up and I pulled out some money to pay for the bus fare.

After paying I went to my usual seat on the right side of the bus and placed my lunchbox on the seat besides me. I pulled out my phone and earbuds that had yet to tangle themselves in my pocket. I quickly opened Pandora and watched the world roll by while listening Pentatonix and other similar artists.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see a man fidgeting in his seat. He sat on the lefts side of the bus a row ahead of me. He had greasy, lanky hair that thinning in the back of his head. He wore a blue shirt that was a size too big for his frame. I could see part of his face and saw that it was gaunt and looked like he had good few days of dirt on his face. He was clutching something on his lap that I couldn't see but I didn't particularly feel like turning my head to see what it was. I turn back to staring out the window seeing my tan face reflected back at me with a tense expression as the bad feeling from earlier slam into me even stronger.

After a few more minutes pass and I am only 4 stops away from the hospital I slowly relax. We make two more stops and in our way to the next I hear maniacal laughter start up from the back of the bus. Just as I begin to turn my head to see who's laughing there's a loud explosion and a bright flash before I'm overcome by darkness.

\-- ** _I am the line here to say goodbye--_** ** _So what do you guys think? Pretty good? I hope it is. I would just like state right now that this is a Sideswipe/Oc/Sunstreaker story. I would also like to ask that you guys tell me when she become to Mary Sue. It is almost impossible to make an Oc not Mary Sue since what makes up a Mary Sue is constantly changing. I will be giving her flaws. She is not perfect and she knows that, I know that, and most importantly you know that._** ** _Updates will be sporadic as I only have my phone to type in right now and that makes my hand get sore real quick. I should be getting a laptop soon however._** ** _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please don't hesitate to comment or PM me with questions or concerns. I enjoy hearing feedback also if you have any ideas for the plot feel free to tell me. I'll take all the help I can get lol._** ** _Until next time, BYE-BYE XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I would just like to start this off by giving a huge thank you to Skyress98 for having been the first person to follow/favourite my story. I was checking my email while on my way to the mall when I saw you had followed and favorited so I just wiggled slightly in my seat with happiness (my mom was driving so she would have noticed and that would have been awkward explaining why I was acting so weird since she's never heard of fanfiction before). Anyways I've rambled on long enough so let's get to the story.**_ _ **\--Haha the line has returned--**_

My world is dark but filled with pain. My back burns and I can feel my blood flow over the wounds, increasing the pain. My front doesn't hurt as bad but it still hurts from having been slammed onto it.

I hear people around me moaning and screaming in pain and smell smoke and burning flesh.

I attempt to open my eyes but fail. I can feel that the skin of one eye had melted together and the other was swollen shut.

I try to call for help but only manage a weak whimper. I know I'm dying, I can feel myself grow weaker by the second from the shock and blood loss.

I take a deep breath in the hopes that it will keep me alive a little longer but immediately begin coughing causing my body to tense up then spasm from the pain.

Tears slowly leak out of the eye that is swollen as I think about my family. I think of my mother and father and how they could never fail to bring me out of my darkest moment. I think of my sister and all the ridiculous late night conversations we've had and I think of my brother and all the games we played and arguments we've had.

My thoughts begin to lose focus and I can almost feel my heart start to putter and lose strength. I take a few more more shallow breaths before I feel myself start to drift away into the void.

'I hope whoever did this rots in the furthest level of Hell.' Is the last thought that crosses my mind just before my consciousness is snuffed out by the overbearing presence that is death.

 _\--BAM! I'm here to split the page--_

Death is not at all what I had expected it to be. I had been raised in a very Christian home and as such grew up believing that when I died I would go to heaven but I guess not as there is nothing around me.

I am both aware and unaware of myself. I am aware that I have a form, not a body necessarily but a form, but I'm unaware of what my form looks like (do I have arms? Legs? Am I just wisp of a soul? I don't know. I DON'T KNOW. I DON'T KN-) I know nothing and it scares me.

I don't know how long I spent in the all consuming dark. It could have been a second or three thousand years. What I do know is that there was presence with me.

It felt huge and powerful but I sensed kindness within it. Any fear I might have felt disappeared when a wave of calm came over me. And then it spoke.

 **"Oh Youngling, you have strayed far from where you belong."**

I feel my form twitch in confusion. I guess it noticed the movement for he continued speaking.

 **"You are in a place known as the Well of Sparks. I don't know how you got here but I'm certain that I can find a role for you."**

I don't know what they're talking about but I decide to go with it. They obviously know more than me so who am I to argue.

 **"Sleep little one, soon you will awaken to a new life."**

I immediately feel myself grow drowsy as the presence moves closer to me. Just as I welcome sleeps embrace I feel something begin to move me and then I know no more.

 ** _\--The line has returned to say goodbye--_** ** _Ok so this chapter short but whatever. The first few chapters will be short and hopefully they start to increase as time goes on. I'm still trying to get into the flow of writing. Also sorry for the typos._** ** _Real quick i'd like to thank HoneyBlossom99 for having favorited the story. You're fabulous._** ** _Next chapter should be out before the end of this month. 'Why such a long time for such short chapter?' you might be asking, well let me tell you this…. I'm lazy. That's it. That's the only reason why theres gonna be such a long gap lol. Oh and I'm also going to be looking for a job so I guess that's another reason._** ** _This chapter feels a bit forced and rushed but I just really wanted to get her into her new body and family which we will see next chapter._** ** _If you have any questions or comments about the story or chapter don't hesitate to comment or pm me._** ** _Until next time, BYE-BYE XD_**


End file.
